


Gravity is Supernatural

by Maddymo123



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Mystery, end of world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddymo123/pseuds/Maddymo123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam needed some rest from the never ending jobs and long car trips. In between a hunt they pull in to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls where it might not be as sleepy as they thought. And when they run into a certain set of twins things only get weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begininng

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters only the idea. This was supposed to be short but...well ya know.

It had been one long week for the two brothers. Two cases back to back in the sleepy state of Oregon, followed by two night stuffed inside the Impala.

Dean nudged his brother with his elbow waking him, "Hey Sam, the Impala is running low. I'm going to stop in the next town to fill her up, do you want anything to eat?"

Sam blinked his eyes opening before rubbing them, "Uh… no I'm good, but if we're going through a town maybe it wouldn't hurt to stop for the night. I don't know about you but I would like to sleep in a bed tonight."

Dean pondered the idea for a moment, going over the options in his head, "Yeah I guess we could stop for a night or two, we deserve a break." Dean continued to drive down the dark highway until he saw a sign that read next exit Gravity Falls, "Well, hello Gravity Falls."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper and Mabel had just gotten back from a long day of chasing some weird floating eyeballs they had found in a cave and were ready to just relax with some duck-tective. As they walked into the shack they found their Grunkle Stan asleep in his chair with the remote in his hand.

"Well, looks like we won't be watching Duck-tective tonight Mabel," Dipper informed his sister, they both knew that even in sleep the old man had an iron grip. They turned and trudged up the stairs to the bedroom the twins shared.

"That was a pretty crazy mission today, I'm pooped," Mabel spoke falling down onto her bed not worrying about changing into her nightgown.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Stanford tomorrow," The boy spoke crawling under his covers before reaching over to turn the lamp off, "Night Mabel."

"Night Dipper." And with those words Dipper turned the light off covering the room in darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun poured in to the window, filling the small room with light. Sam noticed first as it hit his eyes, waking him up. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the bed pulling himself away from the pillow. Glancing at his brother who was just starting to rise from the rude awaking of the sun. Sam got up and walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Dean rolled out of bed and threw on a clean shirt and pair of pants while he waited for his brother to get out of the bathroom. "Hey Sammy," Dean called through the door, "I saw a diner last night when we drove in wanna stop in for some breakfast?"

Sam thought for a moment before responding to his brother, "Sounds good I could eat some real food instead of just chips." Sam chuckled at this as he squeezed toothpaste on his toothbrush. "Just another day," Sam mumbled to himself before brushing his teeth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dipper bolted up at the sudden contact of a pillow colliding with his face. He glanced over to his sister with a sleepy gaze before stretching and yawning, "What was that for Mabel?"

Mabel looked over at her brother already dressed in her shooting star sweater and purple skirt, "Well you weren't up and you needed to be. So I threw a pillow at you."

The girl informed her brother.

"But why do I need to be up? It's summer Mabel, we can sleep in."

"The longer you sleep the less time you have to stare at Wendy," Mabel teased she ran out of the room before throwing one more piece of information over her shoulder at Dipper, "Plus We're meeting Soos and Wendy at the diner in ten minutes so you might wanna hurry Dip." With those words she fled out the door and down the stairs to go find Grunkle Stan and try to convince him to let them barrow the golf cart, which shouldn't be hard because he really never cared about the old cart anyway.

Dipper rolled out of bed threw a clean shirt and pair of shorts on along with his vest, he then stuffed in the journal and threw on his hat, "Just another day," He mumbled to himself before walking out of his room and down the stairs to meet Mabel outside on the cart.


	2. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't anything
> 
> Shit
> 
> *I don't own anything

Sam and Dean slid out of the Impala arriving at Greasy's Diner. They walked in taking a booth in the back corner of the small restaurant. Soon after they sat down an older lady came over with one closed eye to take their order.

"I haven't seen you two around here before, you new to town?" She asked in her nasally voice.

Sam and Dean glanced at each at before looking back at the waitress. "Umm…Yeah we're in town for a few days," Sam responded to the lady.

"Oh, well you two have fun while you're in town. Now what can I get you two handsome men?"

"Well I'll have a slice of your apple pie," Dean placed his order with the lady.

"Ah, just some hash browns for me," Sam told her. After she left Sam turned back to his brother, "Dean you shouldn't have pie for breakfast."

"Hey anytime is pie time," Dean informed his brother. He glanced around the diner taking in the locals who filtered in and out with the families or by themselves. Dean's eyes rested on a red head sitting at the counter sitting with a man of indeterminable age. "We should question some of the locals about the area to get some information."

Sam tore his eyes away from the window to look at his brother, "Dean this isn't a hunt we don't need any information."

Dean was about to respond to his brother when the lady came back with a plate of hash browns and a plate of apple pie. "Here you go, food." The lady said placing the plates down on the table.

"Thank you and by the way do you know any places we should check out while we're in town?" Dean asked the woman while Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, you guys should head down to the Mystery Shack it's filled with spooky artifacts and crazy stuff always happens there." She finished her thought and looked like she was going to add something but someone called her over to another table and she walked away.

"Mystery Shack? Sounds like some tourist trap Dean."

"You said we needed a break, sounds fun." Dean picked up his fork and dug into his pie. When he looked up he glanced back over at the red head only to see her and the man she was with get up and join two kids at a booth.

Dipper and Mabel slid into the booth sitting across from Wendy and Soos. Formalities were exchanged before Dipper pulled the journal that had been guiding the team all summer on crazy adventures.

"Ok, now let's get down to business. We're going to need to find a way to stop Bill if he ever tries to posse or make a deal with anyone ever. First we need to learn how to spot if he is possessing someone before it's too late." Dipper began to lead the small group in a discussion about their number one threat to them and all life, Bill Cipher, an evil triangle who had been terrorizing them all summer.

"Hi, Mabel here, I think I figured it out. Whenever he takes over someone's body their pupils become little black lines, kind of like a cat's eye. That's what yours looked like Dipper." Mabel informed the small group raising her voice, pretty much drawing the attention of everyone in the diner.

"That's a really good observation ham bone,"Soos held up his hand to high five the young girl. She jumped up and high fived him with all of her might, hurting his hand.

"Ok well now that we can spot when someone is being possessed by him, we need to find a way to stop him and remove him from the body." Wendy added to the conversation.

Dipper laid the journal on the table, flipping through the pages, looking for anything that had to do with possession or the power hungry dream demon. Dipper looked up for a second, glancing over Wendy's shoulder noticing the two men in the back corner for the first time since he entered the diner. "Mabel, just keep your voice down. Always remember, trust no one." He glanced one more time at the strange men, who now in turn, were looking at the group, the ones head turned to look back over his shoulder. Dipper bent his head back down fully giving his attention back to the journal. He had bigger things to worry about than two stranger in a diner.


	3. Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.

Dean turned around when he saw the kid looking at him directing his attention back to his brother. He took another bite of his pie as his brother stuffed another bite of hash browns into his mouth.

"What do you think a girl like that is doing with two kids and a guy like that?" Dean whispered to his brother gesturing to the group behind him with his fork.

"Well she looks younger maybe they're friends Dean. Why do you have to judge people so much?" Sam scoffed at his brother pushing away his half finished plate of hash browns.

"Are you done? Seriously? "

"What, I'm full. And they were kind of cold." Sam informed his brother, "Now Finish your pie."

"Oh don't worry I'll finish mister hypocrite." He chuckled at his brother before returning to his pie. Dean glanced out the window, staring at his impala. He pushed the empty plate away from him and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He opened it up and slapped a twenty on the table. "Okay Sammy, let's go." Dean stood up and fixed his jacket.

Sam got up and stood next to his brother, "Let's go." As they walked out of the dinner they passed the table with the small group with the pretty redhead. Dean flashed them a smile and a quick wave as they passed. The two brothers walked out of the diner and over to the Impala. Dean opened the door sliding into the driver's seat, he close the door as Sam slid in next to him.

Dean turned and faced his brother, "So you think we should check out this Mystery Shack place?"

Dippers looked up from the journal and stopped talking when he felt his sisters' elbow connect with his side. "Mabel what was…" He trailed off when he saw the two guys standing up and walking towards their table. Everyone went silent no longer talking of Bill or any other creatures that could be hiding in the woods working for him. Dipper's eyes followed the two, as they smiled and walked out the door.

"Dipper…Dipper…" Wendy snapped her fingers in front of Dippers face drawing his attention back to the group.

"Sorry…sorry…something just seems off about those two," he told the group.

"Off like sneak off into the woods to prance through flowers? Or off like go hunt down monsters throughout the country?" Soos questioned Dipper with his usual whim.

"Well I don't think it's the first one, and I really don't know what's off about them they're just giving me that feeling," He glanced out the window as he watched the black car drive away. "Whatever it doesn't matter right now. Let's get back to work." The group turned their attention back to the journal that was now open to the first page Dipper had turned to the day he found the book in the woods, "Remember guys most importantly trust no one."

About a half an hour later Dipper closed the book and stood up from the table, "Well I think that was a good meeting, see you guys at the shack later?"

"Yeah Dipper, we'll see you there," Wendy stood up as well followed by Soos, "Bye Mabel." She waved to the girl sitting in the booth playing with forks. Wendy and Soos left the diner and walked to Soos's truck.

"So what's the plan bro bro, we gonna go see the gnomes in the woods, maybe look for the hide behind again," Mabel spoke standing up from the table, "Maybe I could show you that unicorn that I beat up."

"Well let's just start heading back to the shack; we'll go through the woods see if we happen upon through anything."

"Sounds good," Mabel punched her brother in the arm running out of the diner and jumping into the cart.


	4. The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.

Dipper followed his sister out of the diner and into the cart, "Mabel move over, I'm driving."

"Aww, why? I'm older than you, so I should drive." Mabel loved to hold the fact that she was older than Dipper.

Dipper rolled his eyes and pushed his sister over, "You're older than me by five minutes, plus last time you drove we ended up in a ditch." He put the key in the ignition and twisted it; the old cart sputtered to life as Dipper pushed on the gas and began to drive away from the diner. He drove down the main road coming upon the path that leads to the shack through the woods. He turned on to the dirt road and pressed harder on to the gas, pushing the cart to its limits. Mabel threw her hands up, squealing with excitement.

Dipper slowed the cart down after some time, and pulled off the path into the woods. He parked the cart next to a fallen a tree and hopped out. "So what way should we go?"

"Well let's go this way," Mabel pointed off to her left, "The shack is the other way, I don't want to go back to work." She started walking off into the woods as her brother began to her follow her. Mabel hopped over logs and rocks with ease, pushing back tree branches for herself and her brother. Dipper on the other hand ended up tripping over a log, missing his jump by a couple of steps. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off, glancing up to see Mabel laughing at his mistake. He continued to follow his sister further into the woods, watching his steps more carefully.

Mabel stopped suddenly ahead of Dipper, "Did you hear that?" She asked her brother.

Dipper stopped shortly behind his sister, looking around for what she was talking about, "Hear what?" He then heard a rustle from a bush close to them. Dipper started tip toeing over to the bush, stopping when he reached the shrub. As he reached down to pull back the leaves and branches, a small creature, a couple inches taller than a foot, jumped out landing on Dipper's face. Mabel let out a small scream at the shock of the creature. Dipper stood trying to get the creature off his face, and then all at once thousands of the creatures dropped down from the trees.

Mabel screamed as the tiny creatures fell on her and Dipper, blocking their sight. The creatures proceeded to tie up Mabel while they had a chance, she screamed even louder now. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Take her back home fellas, she can't deny us of a queen again," The creature ordered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Impala pulled out of the motel parking lot and on to the main road. Sam and Dean had stopped back at their room to look up directions to the shack that the waitress had mentioned to them.

"So it says that you should follow this road until you come to a path that cuts through the woods. Then you follow that road and there should be a whole bunch of signs pointing to it along the way," Sam informed his brother.

"Sounds good," Dean pushed on the gas pedal a little harder speeding down the road. When Dean came upon the road that cut through the woods he slowed down, not wanting to crash into a tree or scratch his precious car. "So on a scale of one to ten how cheesy do you think this place will be?"

Sam thought for a moment before answering, "Well considering it is a tourist trap, I'm gonna go with an eight it's probably full of fake monsters and stuff like that. I really don't know why you want to go we've been to places like this all over the country."

"Yeah, but it's different this time Sam, usually we go there because someone died in some unusual way, that doesn't make sense, it's always for a case. This time it's just for fun." Sam rolled his eyes as he turned his head out the window. He watched as the trees went by, he was completely at peace, well as completely as someone could be who went through literal hell. All of a sudden he heard a scream come from deep within the forest.


	5. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated.

Dean slammed on breaks, causing Sam to lurch forward almost hitting his head on the dash. "You heard that right, it wasn't just me?" Dean questioned his brother. Sam answered by getting out of the car and running to the trunk, throwing it open. Dean followed his brother, seeing his brother opening the secret compartment in their trunk that held all their weapons. Sam reached in and grabbed one of the guns filled with rock salt along with the knife that could kill demons. Dean grabbed another gun and began to run in the direction the scream came from.

Shortly after Dean and Sam started off into the woods they heard another scream, this one was different from the last though, this time it was a word, not just a scream. The two brothers ran off in the direction of the second scream. Dean stopped suddenly almost causing his younger brother to run into him. "What is it?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

Dean extended his hand, pointing at an old rundown golf cart parked beside a fallen tree "That's not something you find in the woods everyday," Dean walked over to it, he sat down behind the wheel, "The keys are still in it," He informed his brother. He twisted the key and the golf cart hummed to life, "Well it's not out of gas, so someone must have parked it here."

"And that means whoever parked it here most likely is the person who screamed, so they shouldn't mind if we borrowed it to save them right, I mean we do need to hurry," Sam spoke as he slid into the still running golf cart his brother was sitting in.

"Only make logical sense, besides we've done worse," Dean finished his answer by pulling away in the golf cart into the woods, now moving much faster. With Dean behind the wheel they dodged trees and bushes like they had gone through this forest a million times. Out of nowhere a small creature flung at them landing on the hood of the cart, Dean swerved trying to get the creature to fall off but to no avail. "Is that a gnome?" Dean stared at the creature that was clinging to the cart hissing at them, looking like it was about to attack. Dean was so confused by this gnome looking creature on the hood that if it wasn't for Sam quickly turning the wheel, he would've hit the small boy who was fighting them off. The older brother slammed on the brake throwing the gnome off the car, letting it hit the ground before running back to fight the boy. Sam jumped out the car and pulled out his knife, ready to fight the creatures and end this.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Sam yelled to get the attention of the creatures. All the gnomes stopped for a second turning their attention to the older man holding the knife, this giving the small boy the perfect opportunity to reach into his bag and pull out a dog whistle. The gnomes blinked for stared for a second longer before deciding to go back to attacking the boy. Then all of a sudden they all covered their ears in pain. Dean jumped out of the golf cart and stood by his brothers side, watching as the creatures fell to the ground. Sam and Dean looked at the boy who was proceeding to blow into the whistle.

"Please make it stop, we'll do anything," One of the gnomes whined.

"You want it to stop then take me to my sister and Jeff, I want to personally shoot him out of a leaf blower again," The young boy said to the crowd of cowering gnomes.

Dean leaned over to his brother, "Isn't that the kid from the diner?" He whispered. Just then the boy turned his attention to Sam and Dean.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper ripped the creature from his face, before punting off into the woods. He quickly looked around for his sister, "MABEL!" he screamed. His attention was soon drawn back to the creatures when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Looking down he noticed the gnome biting his leg, he kicked his leg to free it from the tiny grasp. While he was preoccupied with the one, the others saw an opportunity to attack him. One jumped at Dipper who quickly responded by punching it in the face. He finally got the one of his leg and turned back to the others. The gnomes swarmed him, one after another came after him. The only thing that would help now was the dog whistle he kept in his bag, only problem was he wasn't able to have a long enough break to reach it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the golf cart come out of the woods, and swerve just missing him. One of men jumped out of the cart, just as Dipper punched two more gnomes, throwing them off into the woods. The man who jumped out pulled out what seemed to be knife and readied himself to fight. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" The man yelled. The gnomes stopped for a minute to stare at the man who had yelled. Dipper took advantage of this moment to reach in his bag and pull out the whistle. Dipper raised it to his mouth just as the gnomes decided to ignore the man and go back to attacking Dipper.

Dipper blew the whistle and all the gnomes covered their ears and fell to the ground. At this point the other man had gotten out of the cart to stand next to the other.

"Please make it stop, we'll do anything," One of them whined to Dipper.

"You want it to stop then take me to my sister and Jeff, I want to personally shoot him out of a leaf blower again," Dipper spoke to the crowd of gnomes. Dipper saw one of the men lean over to tell his friend something. Dipper looked over at them, noticing that they were the men from the diner earlier.


	6. The official meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the story that never regularly updates. But nether the less here is a new chapter. I don't own anything.

Dean looked at the boy stunned that someone so young could stop these many creatures so quickly, even he couldn't stop that many when he was a kid. "What are these things?" Dean spoke as he bent down to get a better look at the weird creatures.

"They're gnomes," The boy told the man who was currently poking one in the stomach. Dean looked up at the boy as he started to walk towards his cart. Sam looked down at his brother then turned to look at the kid.

"So why were they attacking you?" Sam questioned the boy.

"So they could take my sister, they want a queen," He informed the siblings as he got into the still running golf cart.

"Well then maybe we can help you. It's our job to help people in need," Dean stood up talking to the boy, "I'm Dean, and this is my brother, Sam." Dean said gesturing to his younger brother.

"Names Dipper; and thanks but I don't think I'll need any help," Dipper said blowing the whistle gathering the gnomes' attention.

Dean stared at the boy; he reminded him of himself kind of, "Look, kid, even if you don't need help it would make us feel better to make sure you don't get in over your head or injure yourself." Dean said stepping towards the cart, and sliding into the seat next to Dipper.

"I said I don't need help, plus I'll be fine," Dipper shot Dean a look that Dean was all too familiar with, the get away from me and trust me to look.

"Oh I heard you the first time; I just want to make sure you're fine. Come on Sammy," Dean beckoned Sam to come on. Sam walked over to the cart and slid in next to his brother. "Well get on with it. Blow your magic whistle and let's find your sister."

Dipper rolled his eyes at Dean, before placing the whistle to his lips and blowing. The gnomes bent over in pain, "OK YOU GNOMES TAKE ME TO JEFF AND MY SISTER!" Dipper yelled.

Dean watched as the gnomes started scampering off into the woods. He then felt the cart lurch forward. Sam leaned forward as if to see around his brother, "Hey kid where you 'd learn to drive like this." Dipper glanced over for a second before turning back to concentrate.

"Why do you care?" The boy retorted. Sam leaned back at this answer. Dean chuckled at the kid's response to his brother. "What are you laughing at? And follow up question why were you watching us this morning?" Dipper's eyes widened when he realized he hadn't checked their pupils at any point. Before Dean could answer, he blew the whistle, and the cart stopped shortly followed by the gnomes.

"Why did you stop kid?" Dean asked. Dipper reached into his bag and pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.

"I just got to check something real quick," Dipper stood up on the seat and flashed the light in Dean's eyes.

"HEY," Dean grabbed the kids' hands and pulled the light away from his eyes, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Dipper pulled his hands away from Dean, "DON'T TOUCH ME! I JUST HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE NOT HIM!"

"HIM?" Dean asked the boy quite confused at this point.

"YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS! TRUST NO ONE!" Dipper began to push the two men to try to get them out of the cart. "GET OUT"

"Dipper, calm down, it's ok. We're not whoever you think we are." Sam tried to reassure the boy.

"That's exactly what he would say," Dipper kept trying to push them out, but to no avail, "Either let me check your eyes or get out!"

"Wait, do you think we're possessed?" Dean asked Dipper.

"If you're not you won't mind me checking your eyes." Dipper stared at them.

"Dipper, don't worry about that, we can't be possessed."Sam started to explain to Dipper, "We have anti-possession symbols tattooed on us." Sam pulled over the side of his shirt to reveal the tattoo. Dipper relaxed a little; he waited a while before blowing the whistle again to signal the movement of the gnomes.

"I still don't trust you," Dipper informed the brothers, as he began to drive again through the woods.

"You don't need to," Dean responded to the boy sitting back in the seat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mabel opened her eyes to find herself tied to the forest floor; she quickly glanced back and forth. "Where am I and why does my head hurt?"

"Oh don't worry about that," a gnome said coming out from behind a bush.

"Jeff," Mabel said, "What do you want?"

"We just want a queen, my darling," The gnome said.

"I am not your darling you creep," She told him as she began to struggle against the rope that was holding her down.

"Oh don't be that way, it won't be that bad," Jeff informed her.

"Jeff you can't just kidnap people and force them to marry you, that's not how life works," She pulled on the ropes as she tried to free herself. "Why don't you find someone your height?" And with those words she broke the rope holding her down. She jumped up and kicked a gnome that started to run at her, "take that!"

"GET HER!" Jeff ordered the other gnomes. Mabel started to run off into the woods away from the gnomes. "YOU KNOW THE DRILL GUYS!" The gnomes began to come together to form their giant monster. Mabel kept sprinting through the woods trying to get away from the tiny creatures. She stopped for a moment when she felt the ground shake. She turned around to see the giant creature heading her way. Turning forward again, she began to run.

Dipper was speeding behind the gnomes, stopping for nothing. 'Don't worry Mabel,' Dipper thought to himself. He swerved dodging a fallen tree, almost falling out, but catching himself at the last minute. Just then the cart shook and jumped a bit off the ground.

"What was that?" Sam asked Dean and Dipper. Dipper slowed down the cart; the gnomes kept running.

"Hey aren't you gonna stop them? Don't you need them to find your sister?" Dean questioned as Dipper stopped the cart.

"Shoot… uhh.. this is bad…" Dipper thought aloud, "Ok good news and bad news. Good news: I know where my sister is now," he started explaining to the two men.

"Ok, and what's the bad new?" Sam asked.

"That," Dipper pointed to a giant being that began to loom over them. Just as the creature came into view, a young girl came running out of the trees. Almost running into the cart, she stopped to catch her breath.

"DIPPER," Mabel jumped up into the cart next to her brother on the outside, "DRIVE!"

"Don't worry, I'm planning on it. Hang on." He said pushing the gas all the way down darting off to the edge of the woods.


	7. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this another update so close together? I don't own anything except the idea.

When they reached the edge of the woods, a small building came into view. Sam shot a look at Dean, they both pulled their guns and pointed them at the monster. "Put those away, you don't need them," Dipper said pulling the cart to a stop in front of the shack. Mabel and him jumped out of the cart and ran to the pile of leaves where Stan always left the leaf blower.

"Kid, it's ok we got this." Sam and Dean jumped out of the cart and ran in front of the twins, guarding them.

"No, we got this," Dipper pushed passed them and pointed the leaf blower at the woods. "No offensive, but you guys seem new to this." Sam and Dean exchanged glances before staring back down at the boy. Sam opened his mouth to say something, Dipper cut him off, now talking to his sister, "Ok, we're going to need to trick Jeff again or at least break up them up."

"Well he's not going to fall for the fake marriage thing again," Mabel thought aloud, "Can we use the whistle?"

Dean and Sam stood silently quite confused as they listened to the sibling's talk. Dean broke the twins conversation by beginning to laugh. Mabel, Dipper, and Sam stared at the man. "What's so funny Dean?" Sam question.

"You don't hear this? They sound just like us. I know you hear it," Dean answered his brother.

"Ugh we don't have time for this," Dipper threw his hands in the air. "GOT IT!"

"What bro bro?" Mabel turned to face her brother again.

"Grappling hook," Dipper stated.

"Grappling hook?!" Mabel repeated happily.

"Grappling hook?" Sam and Dean said in unison, quite confused at this point.

"Where are you gonna get a grappling hook from?" Dean asked the kids.

"Oh I own one," Mabel informed the man. Dipper took his backpack off and opened it up. Mabel reached in and pulled it out.

"So we use this to break them up and then use the leaf blower just to blow them away, and if they don't leave then, we use the whistle," Dipper explained the plan.

Sam bent over, "Dipper, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think that's going to work."

"Well, that would make you wrong," As Dipper said those words the monster emerged from the forest. "Mabel distract him," He grabbed the grappling hook and ran off. The monster stopped when he reached the young girl.

"Hey Jeff, guess what?" Mabel began to distract the gnomes, while Dipper ran behind the gnome monster.

"What darling?" Jeff called from the top of the tower of gnomes.

"You lost," She yelled, with those words Dipper shot the grappling hook. It went through the gnomes making them come undone, exploding them everywhere. Mabel turned on the leaf blower and began to blow the gnomes away. Some tried to run after her, but she just blew them away. Dipper blew the whistle from the tree.

"OK GNOMES GET OUT!" Dipper yelled at them. Dean and Sam watched as the gnome scampered off into the woods. Dipper climbed down the tree and ran over to his sister, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it would have been easier to slow them down if you wouldn't have taken my attack glitter," Mabel told her brother jokingly punching his arm, he chuckled.

"How in the hell does that work? Sam how?" Sam looked over at his brother and shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't need to understand the supernatural man. Most people don't know how to deal with weird things like this; it's ok," Dipper said to Dean who burst out laughing as Sam chuckled next to him.

"What's so funny?" Mabel asked the men.

"Kid, this is nothing compared to what we do," Dean said through fits of laughter, "Our job is literally going across the country fighting the supernatural, fighting monsters way worse than that."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged looks of disbelief, after all, why should they believe them.


	8. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said you need regular updates? It's been quite a while since I updated. I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done this summer. Anyways, I don't own anything.  
> ____________________________________________________

Mabel and Dipper stood side by side staring up at the two brothers, who in turn stared down at them. Dean's laughter had subsided, and he was now straight as a board. Dipper was the first to break the silence, "Why should we believe you?"

"You don't really need to believe us, but have we given you any reason not to?" Sam posed the question to the kids.

Mabel stared at her brother and then at the men and then back at her brother, "Dipper," her brother looked at his sister, she gestured with her head over her shoulder, "Can you give us a moment?" She said to the men. Grabbing Dipper's wrist, she began to pull him away from the brothers. Once they were a good distance away from them Mabel stopped. "So what do you think? Should we trust them?"

"I don't know Mabel. The journal said we shouldn't trust anyone." Dipper spoke to his sister.

"Well, you trusted me," Mabel added.

Dipper quickly intercepted her, "That's different Mabel, your family."

"Well, what about Wendy, Soos, Stan, you even trusted Pacifica," Mabel rebuttled her brothers point.

"I didn't really trust Pacifica, but I guess you're right. But if I'm gonna trust these men I need some proof that what they said about hunting the supernatural is true." Dipper finished the conversation by walking away, Mabel following him. "Ok, me and my sister were talking and we decided we're going to trust you. But on one condition." Dipper informed the brothers.

"Ok what is your condition?" Sam asked as Dean rolled his eyes.

"You need to proof that you really do hunt the supernatural," Dipper answered.

Sam looked at his brother, "Fine we have to get back to the Impala anyway," Dean stated, "We walking or taking the golf cart?"

"We can take the cart," Dipper said starting to walk over to the cart. Everyone piled into the cart, squishing together, "So where is your car?"

"We left it parked on the road that goes through the woods, we were actually on our way over here when we heard your guys screams," Sam told Dipper. Dipper put the cart into motion pulling on to the path that lead into the woods.

Mabel turned her head to look up at the one man," Hello, we haven't officially met, I'm Mabel," She extended her hand.

Dean took her hand and shook it, "Dean, and this is my younger brother."

Sam took her hand next, "Sam." Dipper sped up the cart, hoping to get to their car faster.

After some time Dipper came upon the black car that was parked in the middle of the road. He pulled up next to it and parked. Sam and Dipper got out first, followed by Dean and Mabel. "So how you going to prove what you said was true?" Dipper questioned.

"Come here," Dean beckoned the kids over as he walked over to the trunk. Dipper walked over, following the man. "Look," Dean threw open the trunk.

"Wow is it an invisible wizard?' Mabel asked in her cheerfulness.

"No, wait," Dean pulled open the secret compartment, revealing the mass armory. "What do you think of that?" Dean asked the children. "One hundred percent real demon killing weaponry." At this new information Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

"Did you say demon killing?"

"Yep, each gun here is filled with rock salt, we got some holy water, we also got some steaks for vampires, all kinds of stuff," Dean told the kids pointing to each item as he listed them.

Sam walked over, putting his gun back into the trunk, "And this," Sam pulled out the knife, "Is one of the only knifes that can kill demons instead of just sending the back to where they came from." Dipper's eyes widened at the mention of all the gadgets in front of him.

Mabel reached into the trunk and pulled out one of the guns, "Wow this is so much better than my grappling hook, but it's not better than my confetti cannon."

Dean pulled the gun out of Mabel's hands, "Yeah, just don't touch kid." Mabel frowned, but then her smile returned realizing what this all meant. The girl nudged her brother, gaining his attention.

Dipper sighed figuring he has to trust them now, 'hey, who knows maybe they could help,' the boy thought to himself. "Ok, since you have proven what you said to be true, we'll trust you," Dipper informed the brothers, "So there is something we'll need to show you."

Sam and Dean glanced at the twins, who were looking at each other, and then looked at each other. Sam glanced back down at Dipper and Mabel, "What do you need to show us?"

Mabel answered before Dipper had a chance to, "Meet us at the diner tomorrow morning and we'll go over everything." Before the brothers had a chance to say anything, Mabel pulled Dipper away from the car and into the cart. Mabel started the golf cart and drove off once Dipper had gotten all the way in.

Dean and Sam stood there for a moment staring down the road where the kids drove off in the cart. Dean walked over to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. He stood there and looked over at his brother, "How did anything that just happened make sense?" Sam smiled before walking over to the car and getting in. Dean slid into the car next to her brother, behind the wheel of the car that he had for years.

"What about our job makes sense?" Sam rebutted. Dean looked over at his brother and opened his mouth as if was going to say something, but he just turned to look forward again. Dean started the car and put it in drive before pulling down the road. "We're still going to that mystery shack place?" Sam questioned his brother.

"Yeah, why not? We have an actual reason to go now," Dean informed his brother. Sam just rolled his eyes before turning to look out the window. Dean continued driving until the shack came into few. He pulled into one of the parking spaces, and put the car into park. The brothers stepped out of the Impala, Sam looked up at the sign on top of the shack. He chuckled when he saw that the S had fallen leaving the sign saying the Mystery Hack. Dean started walking to the front of the shack, and up the steps. "Tours, $20," Dean read the sign in front of the door aloud.

Just then a man walked out of the door, Dean looked up at the man. He was an older gentleman, wearing a tux and a red fez with some sort of symbol on it in gold. "That's right, $20 per person," the man informed Sam and Dean. Dean looked back at his brother, who reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Sam walked up to the man and placed $40 in his hand. The man smiled, "The names Mr. Mystery follow me into a world of wonder."


End file.
